


In the Heat of Battle

by Leslie_Knope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Silverado sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny stared at Steve. “You are insane,” he said flatly. “There is no way.”</p><p>“Do you have a better idea?” he countered.</p><p>With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Danny patted the pockets of his vest. “Fine. But if I get shot, I am going to yell at you until I’m blue in the face, I swear to god. Do you have enough ammo?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I also have a couple grenades,” he said, gesturing to some mysterious compartment of his cargo pants.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>?” Danny yelled, knowing that there was no point in being quiet anymore—the enemy certainly knew where they were. “You know how I feel about grenades, Steven.”</p><p>“Just be happy I didn’t bring my grenade launcher, okay?” Danny just looked at him, blankly, and the damn guy leaned in for a quick, fierce kiss. “’Kay, go babe. Good luck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of Battle

“Steve!” Danny yelled. The loud pops were coming more frequently now, so he ducked and pressed himself back against the crate frantically to avoid being hit.

“I’m good, Danno, over here,” Steve hissed. Danny turned his head and spotted him only a few feet away, crouched low behind a tall log.

The deafening noise stopped for a second, and Steve took advantage, darting toward him in a low crouch while Danny tried to provide a semblance of cover fire. Steve dove at the last second toward the ground and barely managed to avoid being hit in the vest. He scrambled up to his feet and squatted next to Danny, pressed tight against him from shoulder to thigh.

“Where’s Chin?” Danny asked, content to hide behind the convenient crate and breathe for a second.

“I have no idea, I lost him a few minutes ago. I hope he’s with Kono,” Steve said breathlessly as they both ducked again. “Okay, I think they’re getting closer. We need a better strategy, this isn’t working.”

“Yeah, and what’s your brilliant idea, babe?” Danny said, twisting around and darting a quick look over the top of the crate. “We’re kinda running out of time here. And places to hide.”

“I’m going to cover you,” Steve said, his voice low, “and you’re going to run over to that tree line. Pick a tree, climb as high as you can, and see if you can take them out from above.”

Danny stared at Steve. “You are insane,” he said flatly. “There is no way.”

“Do you have a better idea?” he countered.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Danny patted the pockets of his vest. “Fine. But if I get shot, I am going to yell at you until I’m blue in the face, I swear to god. Do you have enough ammo?”

“Yeah, and I also have a couple grenades,” he said, gesturing to some mysterious compartment of his cargo pants.

“What the _fuck_?” Danny yelled, knowing that there was no point in being quiet anymore—the enemy certainly knew where they were. “You know how I feel about grenades, Steven.”

“Just be happy I didn’t bring my grenade launcher, okay?” Danny just looked at him, blankly, and the damn guy leaned in for a quick, fierce kiss. “’Kay, go babe. Good luck.”

“You’re nuts, but I love you anyway.”

Steve immediately swiveled to fling his gun over the top of the crate and fire wildly in the direction of the shooters, and Danny scurried away. He felt like a sitting duck running across the open field, but he finally made it to safety behind a large tree, breathing heavily from the adrenaline. He looked up at the tree and shook his head—this plan better work. “Steve, you crazy bastard.”

Danny slung his gun over his back and quickly clambered up a few feet, trying to find a solid place where he could brace himself for a good shot. Once he secured a good foothold, he realized that he actually had a pretty decent sightline. He spotted a scrap of camouflage hidden in the brush, so he aimed and fired off several shots. He grinned when he heard a groan and a loud, sharp, “fuck!” Yeah, he was no sniper like Steve or Kono, but he could hold his own.

One down, one to go. Danny ducked back into the branches and prayed that Steve would be able to take care of the other one. Nobody appeared to be firing at the tree, so he peeked down at the furious shootout below. Steve had somehow managed to avoid being shot so far, from what Danny could tell, but he held his breath as he watched them exchange shots. He wanted to help, but there was too much movement and he knew that he’d probably be just as likely to hit Steve by accident.

It was silent for a long minute then, and he finally saw Kono stand up slowly with her hands raised, a large green splotch decorating the middle of her vest. “You win, guys!” she called out gloomily. “He got me.”

Steve pumped his fist in the air with a shout loud enough that even Danny could hear. He quickly dropped down from the tree and jogged over to him.

“Good job, babe,” Steve said, his wide smile causing his eyes to crinkle, and Danny grinned in response. He slapped his hand and let Steve sling his arm over his shoulders as he turned them to face Kono.

Chin jogged up with a big green spot on his arm. “The first winners of the annual Five-0 paintball game. Congrats, guys.”

“I want a rematch!” Kono demanded.

“Yeah, but let’s switch partners this time,” Chin said with a grin.

“Whoa, so now I’m not good enough for you, cuz?” Kono said, spreading her arms in mock outrage.

“Hey, you saw how Danny took me out from that tree! I need those skills on my team.”

“Nope, rock paper scissors for Danny,” she said, slapping her fist against her other palm. “Let’s go, brah.”

Danny turned toward Steve with a wide grin on his face. “Isn’t this fun.”

“Um, that  _was_  my idea,” Steve chimed in. “Just saying.”

Ignoring him, Kono and Chin faced off, and her scissors beat his paper. She crowed happily, walked over to Danny, and they bumped fists.

“Look at that, Steven, they’re competing for the  _privilege_ of being my partner,” Danny said as he wrapped his arm around Kono’s waist. “While all you do is complain about it. What’s that about, huh?”

“Hey!” Steve protested. “I don’t complain that much. Any more, at least.”

“Yeah, but that’s just cause you get all the benefits now,” Kono said, her dimples out in full force.

“Hey,” he said again, pointing his finger at her. “No talk of the benefits, miss. You’re too young for that.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Right. Don’t you remember last week when we walked in on—”

“Okay!” Steve said, raising his voice to interrupt her. “Please god stop.”

“Let’s do this,” Chin said. “C’mon Steve, let’s strategize. We can take these guys down.”

Steve nodded but stepped up toe-to-toe with Danny first and leaned down to speak lowly in his ear. “You know what the winner gets.” He backed off with a grin and a wink and turned to talk tactics with Chin.

The two of them put up a valiant effort, but with Danny’s sneakiness and Kono’s sniper skills, they were hard to beat. The third game then went on for quite a while until Chin and Danny were able to corner Steve and Kono and take them out.

“Score one for the  _non-crazy_  members of 5-0!” Danny said, sharing a back-slapping hug with Chin.

“Okay, okay,” Kono said, breathless and holding her hands up. “I’m out. It’s getting late anyway. How about we go start drinking?”

Danny laughed and nodded. “Gotta say, though, since I am currently undefeated, I am  _not_  buying beers.”

“I think that can be arranged, brah,” Chin said. “Regular spot in about 45 minutes? I need to run a quick errand first.”

“You bet,” Steve said. “We’ll meet you guys there.”

* * *

“Wait, where are we going?” Danny said, craning his neck. “You missed the turn for the bar.”

Steve just smiled and kept driving. “We have some extra time, remember? Got a little something I want to show you.”

“Hmm,” Danny said, frowning and looking sideways at Steve. “I feel like I should be scared. Last time you drove me somewhere as a _surprise_ , I ended up jumping out of a fucking airplane.”

“And you loved it,” Steve said triumphantly. “So you should just trust me.”

Danny scoffed, though there was definitely a smile in his eyes. “Yeah, right. I gotta watch my back around you.”

Steve drove a little further down the dirt road and pulled off onto a secluded, scenic outlook.

Danny looked around for a minute and then gasped in mock surprise. “Oh my god, this is a Smooth Dog thing, isn’t it? Lure me in with guns and violence and then bring me here. _Please_ tell me—this was your high school make-out spot, wasn’t it?”

Steve’s cheeks pinked, and he scratched absently at the back of his neck. “I’ve never taken anybody here, I swear,” he said quickly. “But, uh, yeah, when I was younger this was definitely known as the place to, you know, do that.”

Danny smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “You are such a goofball. But I still love you.”

“So…,” Steve said, waggling his eyebrows in a truly ridiculous manner and tilting his head toward the backseat.

“I’m sorry,  _are_  we in high school?” Danny asked. “You want to make out with me in the back of your truck?”

“Well, I was actually planning to suck you off, but if making out is all you wanna do, then hey, that’s on you,” Steve said, lifting his hands as he tried—and failed—to look innocent.

Danny opened his mouth, then paused. He sighed and unbuckled his seat belt. “Just so you know, I am officially doing this under duress,” he said over his shoulder as he clambered awkwardly into the back seat.

Steve snorted and followed him, making the movement look far more graceful than it should be for someone of his size. “Yeah, I can see that,” he said dryly, trailing one finger down the bulge that was already visible in Danny’s pants.

Danny looked around, a little nervous about their sudden streak of exhibitionism, but he couldn’t see any other cars around them.

“Relax, babe,” Steve said as he leaned in for a kiss. “It’s dark and the windows are tinted. No one can see.”

“If I find a picture of myself on the Internet with my pants down,” Danny says, against Steve’s lips, “I’m going to kill you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you love me,” he said as he kissed him harder for a second. “Will you please shut up and let me do this?”

“You know we only have 10 minutes if we want to be on time, right?”

Steve pulled a face and tilted his head. “Seriously? You don’t think I can get you off in 10 minutes?”

“Well, I am very much looking forward to your attempt,” Danny said, grinning and settling back further into the middle seat.

Steve contorted his body into some kind of a kneeling, crouching position on the floor and immediately busied himself with undoing Danny’s pants. He didn’t even bother pushing them down at all, he just pulled Danny’s dick out the flap of his boxers and went to town.

“Fuck,” Danny muttered. If Steve kept that up—the strong suction paired with the rough swipes of his tongue—he’d be lucky to last  _two_  minutes. He got one hand in Steve’s hair, not so much to guide him as to smooth his fingers through the strands and hold on.

Danny stroked along Steve’s cheek with his other hand, scratching absently at a stray speck of green paint. His thumb drifted downward, first pressing at the line of his dick through Steve’s cheek and then gently tracing the curve of Steve’s mouth. Danny groaned at the feel of his cock sliding in and out, especially when Steve’s tongue poked out and sucked on his thumb.

Danny could feel his balls start to tighten, but he really tried to resist it. His grip on Steve’s hair intensified, and that caused Steve to moan a little around Danny’s dick. Danny jerked forward and whimpered—thanks to those vibrations, he was unfortunately done resisting. Steve took him all the way down, swallowed carefully with another little grunt, and that was it, Danny came with a shout down Steve’s throat.

Steve pulled back, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked over his shoulder at the clock on the dash. “Six minutes. You’re welcome.”

Danny groaned in protest and shivered through one last aftershock. “Oh, god. Just stop, please. Smug is not a good look on you.”

He was lying, of course. Just like everything else, it looked fucking great on Steve. But he’d never let that one slip, he’d never hear the end of it.

Steve straddled Danny on the seat, leaning back and resting one arm on the back of the passenger seat. He trailed the other hand down to his pants, undoing them and pulling out his heavy cock. He started stroking quickly, his eyes locked on Danny’s.

Oh, fuck. Just the sight of Steve looming over him, jacking himself off with that big hand, was more than enough for him to wish that he could get it up again. His cock did give a valiant twitch, but it quickly settled again against his thigh. Damn it.

“C’mere,” Danny rasped, gesturing with his head. Lifting higher on his knees and ducking his head, Steve shuffled forward a little and braced his free hand on the back of the seat behind Danny’s head. Man, he really hoped no cars were around—anyone looking in the windows would have a great view.

He leaned forward and took the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth, sucking briefly and lapping up the drops of pre-come that had emerged. “Danny, fuck,” Steve said, with a low groan, as he slid his free hand into Danny’s hair.

Danny sucked harder and relaxed his jaw, trying to take Steve as far in as he could. He was a little sweatier, a little saltier than usual, and Danny lapped up the taste eagerly. He snuck one hand up under Steve’s shirt, pinching his nipple and then choking a little bit as Steve jerked forward with a surprised grunt.

It wasn’t too much longer before Steve was making the little whimpers that meant he was close, so Danny pulled back a little to tongue around the head. Steve curled forward as he came, twitching, and Danny swallowed him down easily—in the interest of not making a mess, of course. Steve exhaled and collapsed down onto him, leaning in for a wet, sloppy kiss. Danny arched up into it, relishing the combined taste of both of them.

He finally pulled back and wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, sneaking a peek around his drooped form. “Three minutes!” he crowed proudly.

Steve scowled down at him, which might’ve looked a bit more menacing if he wasn’t slumped over, breathing heavily with his spent cock hanging out of his pants. “Not fair, I was already pretty close after blowing you. I want a rematch.”

“Mhmm, I could probably be talked into that,” Danny said, leaning up to kiss him again. “But right now we have about 60 seconds to relax before we gotta go.”

“Okay, wake me when it’s time,” Steve said, tipping forward to rest his forehead against Danny’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as part of a 30-day challenge last year, but I reread it recently and wanted to improve it and pull it out on its own. Plus, I was inspired by [Iby's adorable laser tag fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207580)! ♥
> 
> And apparently paintball grenades are a real thing! (As are paintball grenade launchers, which is slightly terrifying.) Steve would most definitely use them.


End file.
